


Big Fun

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm slightly nervous, Modern AU, confession of feelings, kinda random one shot, might write more though in this AU, my first non DEH work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Veronica's stuck at a frat boy party with the Heathers. Great. However, her evening takes a turn for the better when she has to take Heather home.Modern Heathers AU, I really don't know the background or storyline of it tbh, this is just some fun McNamawyer fluff.(Also I still suck at writing descriptions.)





	Big Fun

  
Veronica leaned against the wall, sipping her beer. She surveyed the party, glancing around and taking note of everyone who was there. She noticed all three Heathers of course, as they were soaking up all of the partygoers attention in the middle of the room, and they had brought her to the party. Circling near them were Kurt and Ram, and the rest of the small clusters of people seemed to all be either football players or cheerleaders.

“Great,” Veronica muttered, staring into her cup. Someone leaned against the wall next to her, to which she jumped.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, baby,” the person said, reaching out to wrap an arm around her. Veronica flinched and pulled away, then turned to see a disheveled football player in a varsity jacket, someone she recognized as one of Kurt and Ram’s close friends.

“I’m not your baby,” she said venomously, turning back away from him and tugging her cardigan tightly around her to cover up her bralette. She was beginning to regret letting McNamara talk her into wearing it.

“Aww c’mon, Heather said you were cool. And people only come here to have a good time,” he said, stumbling towards Veronica and reaching for her arm. Veronica scooted further away from him, letting him almost fall flat on his face and making liquid slosh out of his cup.

“Which Heather?” she asked, slightly amused, realizing exactly how drunk he was, as she took another sip of beer.

“I dunno, beats me. Maybe the red one. Or the yellow one,” he said, recovering from his fall, reflexes slow from how drunk he was.

Veronica rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile. “Do you even know their names?” she asked, truly wondering if it was Chandler or McNamara who was telling people about her. She was also wondering why she hoped it was McNamara.

The guy shrugged and attempted to sip his drink. “Does it matter? They’re all fucking hot and none of them have let me bang them yet, the stuck up bitches,” he grumbled, slumping against the wall and staring at the floor.

Veronica snapped, having had enough after less than a minute. “They don’t owe you anything, get over it!” she screamed.

“Whoa, not only are you another stuck-up, you’re a fucking crazy bitch,” he said, chuckling.

Veronica huffed, knocked back the rest of her beer, and leaned in closer to the drunk guy. “Well you know what? This crazy bitch will fuck you up if you EVER try to do anything to ANY of the Heathers. Got it?” she growled through gritted teeth.

The guy’s eyes widened at her sudden serious tone, and simply nodded. Veronica gave a curt nod back, tossed her hair behind her shoulders, and stormed off. She didn’t quite know where she was going, but she couldn’t take much more interaction with that drunk idiot.

Her eyes scanned the room again, looking for any semi-friendly face. After a moment, she locked on McNamara, who was by herself at the food table, and made her way across the room, trying to avoid any physical contact and to not to have alcohol spilled on her. She reached the Heather, and immediately realized that she was completely trashed.

“Ronnie!! I’m so glad you’re here, no one has been talking to me,” she said, grabbing Veronica’s arm tightly and stumbling towards her slightly.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Heather, but it might be better that way,” she said, chuckling slightly and looking back around the room.

“Why? These are all lovely people,” she said, completely seriously, straightening herself and looking directly into Veronica’s eyes.

Veronica blushed involuntarily, caught off guard by Heather’s soft gaze. “Um…sure. Just stay away from that guy over there, okay?” she said, pointing in the direction of the drunk guy she had just finished conversing with.

Heather made a face. “Oh yeah, that’s Gavin, he’s a fucking cunt,” she replied, a stone cold, serious expression taking over her face.

Veronica cracked a smile. “Hey Heather, can I ask you a question?” she said, reaching to touch her arm.

McNamara spun back around to face her brunette friend. “Yes, what is it Ronnie?” she asked in return.

“How much have you had to drink?” Veronica asked, wincing slightly.

“Oh nothing, I’ve only had about…I think maybe ten cups of Jell-O? I love Jell-O a lot, I don’t know if I’ve ever told you that,” Heather responded, pausing to try and count on her hands.

Veronica’s jaw dropped. “Heather, those weren’t normal Jell-O cups,” she said, concern seeping into her voice.

“What do you mean?” Heather asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Those were alcoholic. They’re Jell-O shots,” Veronica replied, studying Heather’s face, wondering how she was still standing.

Realization flooded Heather’s face, her jaw slowly dropping. “Ohhhh, that’s why they kept laughing when I asked for another! God, why didn’t Chandler or Duke tell me?” she asked, a hint of tears appearing behind her eyes.

Veronica was taken aback, a hand involuntarily coming up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god, they were with you the whole time?” she asked, shocked.

Heather’s face suddenly darkened, and she grabbed both of Veronica’s hands and stared deep into her eyes again. “Ronnie, please take me home. I’m ready to leave,” she said, the most serious and somber Veronica had ever heard her be.

Veronica just nodded, then put an arm around the blonde to help her walk out the door. However, after taking a few steps, Heather stopped her by raising a finger.

“Wait, I have to get my heels. They’re under the table, I’ll go get them,” she said, starting to hobble away from Veronica. The other girl grabbed her hand before she was out of arm’s reach.

“I’ll go with you, okay? Just to make sure,” Veronica said, cutting off her thoughts. Heather nodded gratefully and returned Veronica’s handhold as she led her to the other side of the dorm’s common area. Her shoes were tucked neatly under the food table, and Heather just stopped and pointed in their direction.

“Can you get them please, Ronnie? I’m worried that if I bend down, I won’t be able to get back up,” she asked, flushing slightly.

Veronica nodded and leaned down to pick them up. She snapped back up quickly, and was greeted by Duke standing over her and a worried McNamara pressed against the table.

“Leaving so soon?” Duke asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, her voice dripping with venom.

“Well, since you let McNamara get wasted when she didn't want to be, yes. I'm taking her home,” Veronica said, handing McNamara’s heels to the blonde then crossing her arms. Heather took them gratefully and began to strap them on while Duke took a step closer to Veronica.

“Why else would you come here except to get trashed?” she asked, crossing her arms as well.

“Fuck off Heather, I'm just gonna take Mac home, okay? Tell Chandler I said bye,” Veronica said, throwing the last sentence in with a large helping of sarcastic sweetness.

Duke huffed. “You should be with Chandler in the bedroom right now, we promise people certain things to get into these parties, you know,” she said.

Veronica raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help a vastly spreading grin. “What exactly are you implying there?” she asked, trying not to crack up.

Duke gasped. “I didn't mean that! I meant-” she started in rebuttal, but was cut off by Veronica grabbing her by the shirt collar.

“First things first, you, me, and the rest of the Heathers don't owe these dicks anything. Two, I'm taking Heather home. Right now,” Veronica said through gritted teeth, mere inches from the Heather’s face.

“Alright, alright! Fine, you can go and never get invited to another mixer again,” Duke said, pulling away from Veronica, crossing her arms once more and smirking, thinking she had the upper hand.

Veronica laughed in her face. “Great! You’d be doing me a favor there,” she said, sarcastically blowing a kiss in her direction as she walked back over to McNamara. “C’mon Heather, let's blow this pop stand,” she said, looping an arm around her and helping her towards the door.

Veronica glanced back for a moment just in time to see Duke’s jaw drop, smirked, then turned back to helping Heather out of the dorm common area and out to her car.

“Thanks for helping me out Ronnie,” Heather said quietly, wobbling on her heels and gripping onto Veronica’s shoulder for support.

“It’s no problem at all, Heather. What are friends for?” Veronica said, wrapping an arm around Heather’s waist to keep her upright and looking over to smile at her.

Heather simply beamed in return. “Did I tell you that you look really pretty tonight? Because you do. You look pretty all the time. But especially tonight,” she said, looking Veronica up and down while the pair ambled down the sidewalk.

Veronica blushed deeply. “Thanks, Heather. You look really pretty too,” she replied, a smile spreading across her face.

“You should wear bralettes more often. You have really nice boobs,” Heather said bluntly, right as they came upon Veronica’s car.

Veronica almost choked while searching her purse for her keys, her blush somehow deepening. “Um, thanks I guess?” she said, finally finding the key and unlocking the car.

Heather swung open the passenger door and stumbled into the seat, then turned to wag her finger towards Veronica. “I mean it! It's a compliment! You have been blessed, girl. The only reason I'm not jealous that I don't have what you have is because this way, I get to look at it,” she said, words tumbling out of her mouth and slurring together occasionally.

Veronica’s eyes widened and her blush was maintained. “Um, well, thanks Heather. That’s the best compliment I've ever received,” she said, grinning and closing Heather’s door to dash to the driver’s side and quickly swung into her car. She threw her purse into the backseat and turned the key in one swift motion as Heather was messing with the settings on her chair.

“Hey Ronnie, guess what?” McNamara asked wistfully.

Veronica carefully pulled out of her parallel parking spot, then turned to Heather once she was back on the road. “What is it, Heather?” she asked in return.

“I think I love you. Like, I'm falling in love with you,” she said quietly, still fidgeting with the height of her seat.

Veronica was shocked into silence for several moments, struggling to keep her hands steady on the wheel and she began to shake slightly, palms becoming slick with sweat. She opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again, realizing she had no idea what to say.

Heather started laughing in the middle of their silence. “You don't know what to say, do you Ronnie? It's okay. I know you like me too. I can tell. So can Chandler and Duke,” she said, finally finishing the process of adjusting her chair.

Veronica’s grip on the wheel tightened. “I mean, aha, is it really that obvious?” she asked, then panicked upon realizing that she had admitted to her feelings. Feelings that she wasn't even sure she could put a label on yet.

“Oh Ronnie, you're adorable. You're always the one looking out for me, and wanting to sit next to me, and inviting me to tag along with your shopping or family plans. And Chandler said you started acting all squirrely when she asked if you were straight and kissed you,” Heather explained.

Veronica blushed. “She told you about that?” she asked, flustered.

Heather smirked. “Oh yeah, she told me everything” she said, slowly, dragging out each word.

Veronica bit her lip. “We don't need to talk about that right now,” she said hurriedly.

McNamara laughed. “It's okay, Ronnie, I don't care. Oh wait! Turn left up here,” she said, jumping up and pulling against her seatbelt, pointing frantically at the entrance to her neighborhood.

Turning into the neighborhood, Veronica blushed. “So, anyway…I guess we can talk about this tomorrow when you're sober,” she said, navigating the winding roads of suburbia.

Heather gazed over to the brunette. “What is there to talk about?” she asked.

Veronica pulled up and parked in front of Heather’s house, turning off the car. “I don't know, just what we want to do about this I guess,” she explained, gesturing between the two of them.

Heather shrugged. “Seems pretty obvious to me,” she said.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean-” she started to ask, but was cut off by Heather swiftly unbuckling her seatbelt and crawling across the console to her lap to grip Veronica’s cardigan and pull her in for a rough kiss.

The pair drew apart, gasping for air after several moments. They gazed at each other, Veronica’s jaw dropping and Heather smirking. A few moments of stunned silence passed before Veronica looped her arms around Heather’s neck and went in for another kiss. Heather happily obliged, adjusting herself to be straddling Veronica and placing her hands on the sides of her face. The pair fell into a rhythm, lips meeting and parting, then drawing apart as Heather’s hands began traveling underneath Veronica’s cardigan. Heather nibbled on Veronica’s lip as she ran her hands through the blonde’s hair, letting out an almost inaudible moan. The brunette finally remembered to unbuckle her seatbelt, then assisted Heather in taking off her cardigan. Between kisses, Heather began to unbutton her light yellow shirt, revealing her bright yellow bra, to which Veronica let out a soft chuckle.

“What?” Heather asked, grinning.

“It's just the yellow bra. I don't know why I didn't expect anything less,” Veronica said, amused.

Heather responded only by smirking and burying her hands into Veronica’s hair and leaning in to kiss her again, running her tongue along Ronnie’s bottom lip.

Suddenly, Veronica pulled away, resting against the back of her chair. “Wait, we shouldn't go any further. You're drunk, remember?” she said.

Heather was silent for a moment, then sighed. “Fuck, you're right. Fuck the fucking Heathers, not looking out for me,” she grumbled, buttoning up her shirt.

Veronica gave a sad smile. “I'll yell at them tomorrow for that,” she promised, kissing Heather gently on the forehead, “I'll walk you up to the door. Do you have a key?” she asked.

“Yup,” Heather nodded, crawling back across the console to collect her purse, then swung open the door.

Veronica followed the blonde, quickly running around the car to help her out and onto the curb. She looped an arm around her friend, helping her toddle up the short path to her front steps.

“Fuck, why the fuck did I decide to wear heels? Stupid past Mac,” Heather grumbled to herself, to which Veronica smiled, amused. She helped her the rest of the way up the steps, and removed her arm from around Heather when they reached the front door. McNamara blindly searched through the front pocket of her bag for her house key, and emerged victorious a few moments later.

“Thanks for everything tonight,” she said, grabbing Veronica’s hand and leaning in to kiss her gently.

“No problem,” Veronica replied, smiling sweetly.

“See you tomorrow?” Heather asked.

Veronica nodded. “Of course, just text me when you're up,” she said.

Heather gave a dazzling grin, then opened her front door and waved as she disappeared inside her house. Veronica waved back, then sighed and spun around to walk back to her car.

_“Did all of that really just happen?”_ she thought, still incredulous. Grinning, she shook her head. _“I guess I'll find out that it did tomorrow,”_ she decided, looking up at the sky to see a shooting star streaking across the night sky. Veronica simply wished for it all to be real, and for everything to work out. She couldn't wait for the next day to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I know this is a departure from what I've been writing as of late, but I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless!! Leave a comment with any thoughts, opinions, or criticsm about the work, and happy holidays to everyone!! This will most likely be my last work of 2017, and I can't wait to see what the new year holds for my writing. :)


End file.
